


HeavyMetalMothman's Shyan Art Masterpost

by HeavyMetalMothman



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Archiving Fanart Because of the Tumblr Purge, Art, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Campfires, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Demon!Shane, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Drowning, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fanart, Fluff, Forced Feminization, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Horns, Impalement, Knifeplay, M/M, Masquerade Masks, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom!shane, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sacrilege, Smoking, Snakes, Soprano!ryan, Strangulation, Tears, Trans Male Character, Violence, contusions, dirty sinner!ryan, glowing dick (oh yes), mothman!shane, preist!shane, rope, solo Ryan, spiderman!ryan, trans!Ryan, venom!shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalMothman/pseuds/HeavyMetalMothman
Summary: Did you guys know that I draw too? Specifically, that I draw NSFW Shyan art which is weirdly scarce for a fandom?Well I do. This is a masterpost with all my Shyan art divided by piece per chapter, this way it's easier for you guys to flip from piece to piece. Each chapter has the WIP screenshots as well as the final version. Some of my pieces are incomplete or unfinished, and I will update accordingly.





	1. Artifice Fanwork for InkStainsOnMyHands (Unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> each piece is has warnings in the notes, as well as the content rating and general content.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Content warnings, nudity

:P


	2. Demon!Shane Smoking a Cigarette sketch [SFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No content warning; smoking, nonhuman

really proud of them nails tho

 


	3. Ryan Riding Demon!Shane's Face [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans male characters, face-sitting, cunnilingus

p u s s y


	4. Murder Husbands [SFW] (WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no content warnings (yet)


	5. Solo Ryan (Suck Some Dick)  [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> handjobs, solo Ryan

i when ham with the shine and i don't regret it


	6. Riding and Handcuffs for MadjeThereBeDemons [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> riding, handcuffs,


	7. Scandalous (Shane Sucking Ryan off) [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dick sucking, tears


	8. The Hanged Men (twin bondage set) [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bondage, snakes (if you don't like them),

this is one of my favorites


	9. MOTHDICK (mothman!Shane, Ryan) [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothman!Shane, Dick riding, glowing dick (yeah i went there)


	10. Spin Me Right Round (Ryan riding Shane) [NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> riding, just wanted an excuse to draw ryan's ass honestly


	11. A Shyan Hug (Anon Request) [SFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who gave shane a knife
> 
> also they nude bc i was too lazy for clothes


	12. Don't Mess With Ricky [NSFW, VIOLENCE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> strangulation, rope, physical violence

 


	13. Handmaid's Tale Ryan [SFW, Violence implied]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are sketchs i made for my handmaids tail which you can read here (if you dare): https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745526/chapters/31584426
> 
> It's not visibly obvious but Ryan is trans in this AU
> 
> handcuffs, gags, forced crossdressing i guess


	14. Beside The Campfire for the Shayn Exchange [SFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute fluffy bonding while roasting marshmallows. Just don't look into the trees. :]


	15. Goldsworth in Bondage [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's so made i'm deadass deceased i can't believe i drew this
> 
> dick out and bondage


	16. Inktober/Goretober Prompts [NSFW, Light Gore]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some light gore, impalement, stitches, linked protrusions, drowning, body horror; you know. fun stuff.

Day 1: Impaled

Day 2: Bloodsports 

Day 4: Horns

day 6: drowning

day 7: Transformation


	17. Pussy Pussy Pussy (WIP) [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cunnilingus, Shane eating Ryan out, trans male characters

i'll finish this eventually, maybe


	18. Venom/Spiderman AU (WIP) [NSFW, DUBIOUS CONSENT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dubious consent.... maybe?


	19. The Phantom of The Opera [SFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My POTO Au.... really happy yall liked this 
> 
> this includes the other drawings, any new ones will get their own chapters

 


	20. Daddy's Dick (Ryan reverse riding Shane) [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :>
> 
> riding, dirty talk


	21. Jingle my Bells, Baby (WIP SKETCHES) [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bondage collars/bondage cuffs, bells, Ryan wearing Heels


	22. Spare the Rod, Spoil the Son (WIP SKETCHES) [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous requested ryan sucking shane off in a confessions booth


	23. Moar Ghoul Killers n Stuff [SFW, BLOOD]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completed a piece i started a long ass time ago ;0
> 
> theres nothing explicit but the boys are covered in bloodstains so


	24. Forgive Me Padre For I Have Sinned [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick sucking in a confession booth, what do you want from me


	25. Merry Chrysler (WIP) [NSFW]




	26. It's GOATMAN, BABEY (WIP) [SFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall should know me by now


	27. Mothdick (WIP) [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU SAW THE USERNAME, YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WAS GETTING INTO


	28. Wow. (WIP) [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Malone's "Wow." happened to me, what was i supposed to do


	29. Sad.... Cowboy..... [SFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes life aint yeehaw, partner.


	30. The Prison AU [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For like two seconds i was like "i can watch orange is the new black" and then piper pissed me off somehow


	31. Dick in Ryan's Face [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love these colors


	32. Dick Hard On The Butt (Peach Jam) [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted.... to draw cum on ryans back.


	33. Drawing Prompt Fills [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fills whatchu lookin at

 

 

 

 


	34. You Should See Me In A Crown [SFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah


	35. Pussy Master Shane [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think i was listening to send bobs by hovey benjamin when i drew this

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at heavymetalmothman or on twitter @hvymtlmothman 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. :)


End file.
